


Gouda vs. Gumbo

by Azvee



Series: Cooks, Cannibals, Consultants, and Cuddles [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Kinda, M/M, Will gets to scope out those hannibuns, everyone is amused except for Franklyn, objectification of Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azvee/pseuds/Azvee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franklyn won't leave Hannibal alone at work, so Will must come and save his boyfriend by checking out Hannibal's ass.</p><p>(Don't need to read the other parts of the series, but it does give background info for the story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gouda vs. Gumbo

Franklyn was in the Ravenstag. Again. The short and very annoying man had been coming into Hannibal’s restaurant nearly every day for the last few weeks. He’d formed some sort of unhealthy attachment to Hannibal and was determined to make the feeling mutual despite Hannibal’s obvious and repeated dismissals.

Hannibal could have him banned from the store, but that would reflect poorly on his reputation. Franklyn might be clingy and undesirable, but he hadn’t done anything to warrant a ban. He paid his bills, tipped generously, and never started any fights with either the staff or the other patrons. Hannibal had no legitimate reason for barring him other than a personal distaste for the man and that was much too unprofessional for him to ever do.

Killing the man wasn’t really a viable option either. He really hadn’t done anything to earn that treatment and, even if he had, the meat would all end up going to waste anyways. Anyone that ate as much cheese as Franklyn did wasn’t fit for consumption either at the Ravenstag or at his house.

The worst part was that he was now interrupting Hannibal’s attempts at conversation with Mrs. Komeda and her husband who had come in for a meal and some small talk. Mr. Komeda had wanted to talk about his latest writing project and Hannibal had been looking forward to the chance to catch up with the increasingly busy writer. It was an opportunity that he wouldn’t likely be getting in the near future and Franklyn was ruining it.

“So, I stopped by this little market the other day and you’ll never believe what I found there.” He paused a moment to see if Hannibal would guess. When it became apparent that was not going to happen; he went on undeterred. “It was cheese! Dozens of tiny little wheels of the stuff. I can take you there sometime. Just two guys hanging out, bonding, just having a great time. What do you think?”

Hannibal sent a pained look towards the Komedas while trying to come up with a polite way to decline the invitation. Luckily, that conversation was derailed by the unexpected arrival of one Will Graham.

“Hey honey!” Will yelled as he entered the nearly empty restaurant and sauntered over to Hannibal. “How are you?” He asked before pulling Hannibal in for a kiss.

Hannibal’s surprise at Will’s sudden appearance quickly disappeared as he melted into the kiss. It was only once Will pulled away that he thought to ask about the unplanned visit. “I thought you were needed at work today.”

“Well, all that’s really left to do now is wait on lab work and that could take hours. I thought I’d come visit you instead. Can we talk in the kitchen for a moment?”

“Oh, you’re not allowed back there,” Franklyn said in a matter of fact tone.

“Customers aren’t allowed into the kitchen. Will is not a customer. He can go wherever he wishes.” The look on Franklyn’s face at Hannibal’s response coupled with Will's unusually forward behavior made him feel much better already.

Will didn’t give the man time to savor it though. Instead he grabbed Hannibal and dragged him into the kitchen and out of site from the rest of the patrons. Will’s entire demeanor changed immediately after they disappeared from sight. The flirtatious attitude was gone and replaced by a much more business like one as Will’s hands dropped away and he gave Hannibal a quick once over.

“Give me your hat.” He demanded.

“Excuse me?” Hannibal asked, thrown off by the sudden shift in Will’s behavior.

“Here,” Will said as he grabbed the cooking hat and placed it on his own head. He then reached up and ruffled Hannibal’s hair, making it loose it’s carefully maintained order.

“What are you doing, William?”

“I got a call from Mrs. Komeda saying that you needed to be rescued from the guy at the bar.”

Hannibal was briefly struck with the desire to go and kiss her out of gratitude. “Bless that woman.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll go chase away your stalker.”

“I don’t believe he falls under that label.”

“Well I’m here to come save you either way. Come on,” Will said before giving Hannibal’s hair another swipe and ushering the man back towards the kitchen entrance.

Franklyn was shocked to see Hannibal’s usually spotless appearance disturbed and seeing his hat on a stranger’s head instead. His eyes darted back and forth between the two men in an attempt to discern what had just happened back in the kitchen.

Before he could work up the courage to ask though, Will grabbed one of the barstools and moved it so that he was now sitting in between Franklyn and his view of the kitchen window. He then proceeded to bend over the counter and pour himself a glass of Johnnie Walker before watching Hannibal work with a wolfish stare.

“Hey! You can’t just push around chairs like that! You’re in my space.”

“You’ve still got plenty of room to move in. Plus it gives me a better view of that guy,” Will said as he winked at Hannibal while taking a sip of his drink. “And now I don’t have to worry about having him walk around here to chat, I can just lean in.” Will then leaned forward into the kitchen window just far enough to rest his elbows on the windowsill and run his hands through Hannibal’s hair.

Hannibal responded by taking the hand and giving it a kiss while he finished preparing the Komeda’s lunches. He set the plates on the serving tray and carried it out past Will and Franklyn into the main dining area.

“Mmmm…” Will hummed in approval as he looked at Hannibal’s backside when the man returned to the kitchen. “Love those hannibuns.”

Franklyn nearly choked on his drink. “What?”

“Someone around here has to admire that view,” Will responded while he proceeded to undress Hannibal with his eyes. “It’s like they came off a greek statue.”

“Most people order food when they go out to a restaurant,” Franklyn said in a failed attempt to sound intimidating. “They don’t just stare at the workers.”

“Yeah, I probably should get food,” Will replied before yelling into the kitchen. “Hey, you got any of that gumbo made up?”

“I’ll get you a bowl in just a moment.”

Franklyn banged his fist on the counter before yelling, “there’s no gumbo on the menu!”

“Not yet,” Will explained. “Doctor Lecter made a custom recipe for me. He’s redesigning the menus so that it’ll be under the entree section. It probably would have been added already if I didn’t have to keep telling him that he needs more to the description than, ‘Will’s favorite.’”

“Doctor Lecter?”

“Sounds sexy, right?” Will replied with a wink.

“Will may call me whatever he wishes to,” Hannibal said from within the kitchen.

Franklyn let out an angry huff in response and began to send death glares at Will. The angry looks were all ignored as Will began to rummage around at the bar again while Hannibal put the finishing touches on his meal.

“How does this taste?” Hannibal asked a few minutes later while holding out a spoonful for a test taste.

Will leaned into the window to take a bite of the offered spoonful. His response was to let out a loud and borderline pornographic sounding moan. “I think that may just be the best thing I have ever tasted.”

Despite the growing blush and wide eyes, Franklyn still found the strength to speak up again and say, “I’ll try a bowl.”

“Oh, I’m sorry but customers aren’t allowed to order off the menu,” Will said in a dismissive tone.

“But Doctor Lecter made it for you!”

“Franklyn,” Hannibal chastised. “I don’t feel comfortable with you using that title. Please stick to Mr. Lecter.”

“But what about him?” Franklyn cried. “Why’s he get to break every one of your rules?”

“Oh, wasn’t it obvious? I’m his lover,” Will replied. “We’re very passionate, I can’t think of a single thing that Hannibal has ever even tried to deny me. He’ll do _anything_ I ask.”

“An-anything?”

“Anything,” Will replied while licking his spoon and refusing to break eye contact with the man.

“I think I’ll be going now.” Franklyn said nervously after a moment’s pause. He all but ran out of the building after throwing down several crumpled bills next to his half-finished meal. It didn’t look like he planned on returning anytime soon.

Silence reigned for several moments before Hannibal decided to break it. “Do my ‘hannibuns’ really look like they belong to a greek statue?”

Will gave them a thorough appraisal before responding. “They are rather nice to look at.”

“I believe that Mr. Graham has missed his true calling as an actor.” Mrs. Komeda said. “I’ve never had such a great meal and a show.”

“Would you care for some gumbo? My lover has given it his full endorsement after all.” Will rolled his eyes in response to the new title. “This does mean that I’m allowed to introduce you as my lover now, correct?”

“Please don’t. It sounds like something you’d read on the back of a bad romance novel.”

Hannibal let out a sigh at Will’s response before staring wistfully at the door. “I almost feel like inviting Franklyn back.”

“Hannibal!”

“It was nice to see you so overt in your affections.”

Will pulled him into a deep kiss. “Better?”

Hannibal could only nod.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Franklyn, Hannibal will just never be into him no matter which AU he's put into.
> 
> Come chat with me in the comments or on tumblr: azvee.tumblr.com (I get lonely)


End file.
